Cycloid
The Cycloid acts as an aerial support unit for the Elementals. It has an offensive and defensive ability. Appearance The Cycloid is essentially a cyan-coloured being with jointed arms, no legs and a snake-like tail. Equipped with a grey-green, flowing helmet, armed with claws and with curved blades on its forearms, the Cycloid floats through the air and delivers melee attacks with the aforementioned claws. Stats Note: The Stick Empires community has no numerical information on Damage or Speed for Elemental Units, so these values are merely comparative. Abilities The Cycloid has two abilities, which mainly support other units. Protect Protect summons a temporary shield to protect a single friendly unit. While the spell is active, the protected unit is shielded from enemy attacks by a purple, glowing energy field around the unit. This makes the protected unit take reduced damage for a short amount of time. You can cast this spell on the Cycloid itself to help it against flying units, or you can cast it on a friendly unit. The best units to protect would be a Charrog to make it insanely tanky, or to protect weaker spellcasters against Shinobi or Petrify. It is also wise to use it on a Treature, this will help them survive so they can summon more scorplings. Tornado This spell summons a tornado which stuns, does damage to and knocks back a large number of enemy units. Units will take damage as long as they are in contact with the tornado, so larger units (such as Giants) can potentially take more damage than other units. However the spell's greatest asset is to chain stun. What you do is basically cast tornado on the group of units, once the stun from the first one wears off quickly cast another one. But you will need more than one Cycloid to pull this off. The spell is a directional spell just like Hell Fists and Poison Spray. What this means is that the spell comes from the Cycloid itself, so the way you aim it has to be different. Uses Cylcloids are mainly used as a support spellcaster and anti-air assassin. Their fast speed allows them to rush Air Elementals and Albowtross with ease. Their Protect also helps against Eclipsor massing. Cycloids are different from other spellcasters except the V in the fact that the Cycloid's melee is quite damaging and they can use their spells to support the Elemental army or to help against flying units. The Tornado spell can be used to stun many enemy units to render them vulnerable to attack. The Cycloid's main duty is to get rid of any flying units which has been mentioned . Ground support is secondary as Infernos pretty much covers that. You should only use protect on friendly units when there no enemy flying units left. Against Albowtross, it is very easy to defeat them as they are slow, Eclipsors are more pesky however since they are faster, but if you use the chain stun method it will much shut them down. Airs can't kite so they aren't a big issue. One tip when casting tornado (or any spell, especially directional spells) against flying units is to cast the spell at their shadow since that is where they really are. That way you can get a hit more often. Trivia * Protect 0.1.png|The Cycloid readying to cast the 'Protect' spell. Protect.png|The Cycloid casting the 'Protect' spell. Tornado.png|The Cycloid casting a 'Tornado' spell. The Cycloid is the first and only aerial unit that uses melee attacks. It is also the only unit that can protect other friendly units. *The Cycloid is the only unit in the game that cannot hit ground units with its regular attack. *Cycloid is the fastest spellcaster in the game. *Cycloid is the only spellcaster that can fly. Category:Units Category:Spellcasters